


Tear you apart.

by ch3rrywrites



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Big Brother Uchiha Itachi, F/M, Idiots in Love, It's genetic, Protective Uchiha Sasuke, future doctor sakura, she cannot shut up i guess, the uchihas are dorks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:22:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29969091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ch3rrywrites/pseuds/ch3rrywrites
Summary: It's only just a crush, it'll go away. It's just like all the others it'll go away.Or maybe this is danger and he just don't know. You pray it all away but it continues to grow. Because it's been two years and he still wakes up with the smell of spring on his pillow, two years and he can still imagine how her lips would taste. Green apple? like her favorite lollipop? Cherry ? Like her Chapstick?
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Itachi, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	1. Cougar Bait.

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based off the She wants revenge song.  
> Let me know if you’d like me to continue this, I’ve not written in a long time, so I’m not sure if the fandom is still even alive here. But, yeah.  
> Enjoy.

Pink hair. Only a flash of it amongst the people walking through campus, bubblegum pink, " Itachi… Why're you still here ? I told mom I was going to Shikamaru's place after practice. " He's snapped out of his thoughts, dark orbs flickering from the crowd and meeting his younger brother's onyx hues, " darling brother, Mother all but forced me to drop off some lunch for you. She knows the finals are coming up and last time you came home over exhausted you nearly gave her a heart attack. " He nudges the lunch box at the younger Uchiha, smirking slightly when he noticed the light pink flush dusting across pale cheekbones. " Thanks. " It's mumbled quickly, eyes rolling in annoyance.

" Do you need me to dri-" There, pink hair flashes from the corner of his eyes and he had to physically strain his neck to not immediately turn, " here, I almost forgot to give this back. " Voice rings high pitched, but not in an obnoxious way, more of a friendly tone- and she steps between him and his little brother. Bubblegum pink hair is pinned into a high ponytail, the campus' football team hoodie wrapped around her hips, and he knows this girl, he knows her all too well- having her running around through their home since elementary school. Sakura Haruno, she was currently going through her first year of medicine, and she was also one of her younger brother's best friends, she was like spring, personified.

Itachi clears his throat, brow arching slightly, and it causes her to turn, he almost regrets having himself be known, for as soon as charcoal meets emerald, he felt that all too familiar sensation of being pulled into her. " Oh- hey Itachi, sorry, Sasuke let me borrow his biochem notes, forgot mine at home. " Peach lips curved at the corners, a polite smile, " next time ask Naruto, you know I don't have time to wait on you." The younger Uchiha muttered, making Sakura turn back around, emerald hues rolling slightly, " yeah as if Naruto is going to be on top of his notes, and he doesn't even have that class. I gave it back, anyways, no need to bitch about it. " With a dismissive wave she turned to leave, she once more meets his eyes, " oh- I had something for you ! Do you know Aiko ? Short black hair ? Really pretty gray eyes ? She told me to give you this. " She's digging around in her purse, before she finally finds the trusted message.

A pink envelope is held out to him, and a frown pulls at his handsome features, " I don't recall, no… " Head tilts slightly and he could've sworn he saw a smirk curl at the corner of her lips, but it's gone before he can think twice about it, " yikes- she's in my anatomy class… well, I'm sure you can imagine the contents. " She hums softly, letting him take the envelope and waving them away, " gotta go- Sasuke I'm expecting your part of the project by tonight. " She calls out, oxfords tapping against the pavement as she retreated towards a tall blonde. " Annoying." Was the only response coming from his little brother, a smirk curled on Itachi's features, some things never changed.

* * *

She knew better than to agree to meet Ino for any kind of school work, while yes, Ino was going through the nursing program and Sakura was going through medicine, and the two did not really share classes, the blonde always managed to convince her to meet and help her study for some presentation or practice, but alas, it always ended up in the latest gossip her childhood best friend had managed to snag from the mouths of others.

" Holy. Crap. " Ah- she could already feel the headache forming thanks to her best friend's shrill voice, but alas, she decides to entertain her. Emerald orbs flicker from her notes, lips momentarily pulling away from her straw, brow cocking, " what's got you so excited Ino ? " The blonde's blue eyes all but popped out of her head, glancing between her phone and her pink haired friend," really Sakura ? Can you note something out of the ordinary that happened today ? " Before Sakura could reply, Ino was already sighing, showing off the Uchiha heir's instagram account, " the Uchiha God saw us mortals fit to see him in all his glory. " You'd never guess that Ino had a boyfriend from how openly she ogled other men, though Chouji was never the jealous type, so she figured they truly were meant to be.

" I think you're forgetting he goes to the same university? It's not like it's rare to see him around campus. " And the blonde's excitement was switched to annoyance at the aspiring medic's comment, " ugh, I know that, Forehead, but like, it's so rare to see him without his "bodyguards", you know, I'm pretty sure you're the only girl I've ever seen him talk to at school ? It's like he makes everyone else sign NDA's, major idol vibes. " This forces a chuckle from her lips, and green eyes roll in amusement, " really? I'd think it's more of… socially awkward kinda thing, but you can label it as you want." It was odd to see people fangirling over Itachi, after all, she's been Sasuke's friend since they were in elementary school, she's visited his house countless times, and Itachi was nothing extraordinary- Sure, he was rather good looking, and yeah, she moved on from her crush on Sasuke during middle school because her day dreaming had another Uchiha, with longer hair replacing him- He was just handsome.

" Well anyways, I was only talking to him because Aiko made me give him a letter telling him how cute he was, and, I just wanna say.. I find that super tacky, I mean, what's stopping you from telling him face to face ? " At this, Ino sighs, " oh Sakura, you have the romantic capacity of a wet napkin, it's all about the show and flare, I mean, who knows ? If Itachi is into her, he could keep the letter and it'll be a cute little memory to pass on to their kids- " She's interrupted by a snort, and Sakura is nearly choking, the thought of Itachi liking Aiko- it wasn't like she didn't think she was pretty, she was gorgeous, but- for some reason, picturing her with Itachi? Unlikely. A thinly plucked brow arches at the rather unlady like display, " sorry! Sorry! I just- c'mon Ino, do you really think someone like Itachi Uchiha is into school girl confessions? He's a grown man- I mean, he's coursing for his _**DOCTORATE**_ while the rest is barely finishing up their careers. "

She reaches over to the plate of fries sitting in the middle of the table, popping a couple into her mouth, " So yeah, Aiko and Itachi ? Unlikely. Plus I'm pretty sure Itachi is more of a cougar bait, kinda guy y'know? " She laughs slightly, " you gotta AT LEAST have two kids, one divorce and a minimum age of thirty five. " The thought of Itachi going for older females, " who knows, he might be rocking a different boat altogether. " You could never tell someone's sexuality with their mere looks, after all, and she couldn't think of a single time she'd ever met one of Itachi's dates.

" Sakura- " She dismisses her, " yeah, yeah, I know you think he's some sort of God but I really do think you give him too much credit, sure he's got looks and brains- " She giggles, " you know, I heard that the smart ones are always into weird stuff, so that might be the reason he's been single for so long.. But I digress- " And that's when she looks up, taking a sip of her Boba tea, amusement fading from her features as she took in her best friend's face, horror mixed with shock.

Straw pops from between her lips, " Ino? " The blonde's hand comes up to prop her chin up, a sickenly sweet smile curling upon her pretty features, " Itachi, n-nice seeing you here. " And that's when Sakura's mouth snaps shut, heart sinking to her stomach, " so cougar bait, huh ? " She couldn't turn, she could hardly breathe, there was no mistaking that voice. What was the possibility of earth exploding at this moment ? Sadly, it was lower than the probability of Itachi Uchiha walking into the exact same tea shop as them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are appreciated, as mentioned before, I've not written in quite a bit so bare with me for a second.


	2. It's only just a crush, it'll go away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello ! It seems like you guys don't need to wait so long ! This story has me itching to continue! And the reviews y'all have left really make me <3333 Anyways, please enjoy !!! This chapter is a bit longer, since I wanted to provide some background between Itachi and Sakura and their... dynamic.

_**Uchiha Residence - Two years prior.** _

Oh, so the noise had died down.

Finally. 

Book is pulled away from his face, head lifting slightly, trying to make out the sounds of his next door neighbor, or, neighbors, given that his beloved baby brother had decided to have visitors. He was used to it, after all, they’ve all met at the beginning of Elementary school, and for reasons beyond him, they’d become inseparable over the years, so much so, his Mother would often set up an extra plate, most of the time it was for the Naruto fella, a loud blonde with ramen for brains who seemed to not have a family- of course, he did, but they were often away, or so he’d heard during the years. But sometimes, the girl, Sakura, a girl with bubblegum pink hair and rather unsettling green eyes, she’d come over and have dinner, his mother seemed to adore her, seeing as she was a very polite and smart lady- in her presence at least, for Itachi had been witness to many beatings both men in the group would suffer if they dared cross her. 

With the noise being gone, he could finally think- he’d tried to finish the book over and over again, but often the laugher or cussing coming from next door or down the hall would mess with his concentration, and he’d find himself reading the same page over and over again. He could feel a headache coming, he’d finished his thesis a few months back, but he was reviewing his sources for a third time, it was never bad to triple check your work, especially when he was graduating so much earlier than everyone else. 

Setting the large book down, he stood up, making his way out the room, searching for a glass of water, the trio was probably holed up Sasuke’s room, he was half tempted to check up on them, make sure they were alive, or at least all in one piece, but he decided against it, if one of them woke up with a missing limb it was their responsibility. Stepping into the living room, he shudders, awfully cold in there, then again, that’s why Mikoto often had the curtains drawn, the windows wide open, so sunshine was absorbed into the furniture and hardwood floor, a smile curls on his lips at the memory of his mother’s good nature. 

The mess at the coffee table draws his attention, opened books and pens scattered everywhere, notebooks are left opened, perfectly scribbled notes adorning the pages, he tilts, so they were actually studying ? Eyes narrow as he takes at step closer, trying to make out the writing in the dim lighting, the letter was legible, so it wasn’t Naruto’s work, and there was no way his little brother practiced lettering- something shifts at the edge of the table, he’d thought it was someone’s bag, but soon, the blanket draped over the slumbering person slips from their head. 

Ah- Pink hair. Pink hair he’s grown to recognize instantly, pink hair that reminded him of the cherry blossoms that bloom during spring, just as the owner of such silky tresses was named after, Sakura. He surrounds the table, crouching down, to wake her up, afterall, the living room was no place to sleep, she might catch a cold, and his mother would have his head if that happened to her darling Sakura. 

“ Hey- ” He reaches down, and the girl turns, head tilting to the side, bubblegum strands falling from the messy braid that kept them back, a strand of hair falling against her cheek, dipping into the valley between her lips, his head tilted slightly, leaning forward, taking in her appearance. She was beautiful. Her lashes created a long shadow right above her cheeks, and her nose seemed almost fairy like in that position. The Uchiha reached out, pinning pink hair behind a delicate ear, eyes following the curve of her chin and tracing her jaw. He could feel his own cheeks burn. Of course, he wasn’t blind, he knew Sakura was a beautiful young woman, after all, genius or not, Itachi was still a man, and he also had his hormonal phase, but the mere age difference between the two- he’d never really stopped and thought about his little brother’s friend, someone he’s known for so long. His hands were firmly placed against the coffee table, leaning forward, charcoal orbs taking in her beauty, freckles dusted her cheekbones ever so slightly and he could see the ghost of eyebags beginning to form under her eyes, or was it mascara ? 

She stirs slightly and panic invades Itachi’s body, though he doesn’t move away, if he didn’t move and she woke up- she’d find him awfully close to her, and she’d realized he’d been staring at her… What would she do ? Blush and run off to Sasuke ? Shove him back and call him a weirdo ? Kiss hi- A huff escapes her lips and she only wipes at her face gently, emerald hues remaining shut, a little sniffle coming from the pink haired girl. How was she able to sleep so soundly in such an uncomfortable place ?

The opening of his brother’s door catches his attention and pulls his gaze away from the sleeping beauty currently drooling over her own arm. But this time he doesn’t freeze, no, he would not be stumbling over his words with his brother or his friend questioning his closeness to their sleeping friend- Reaching over, he pulls the warm blanket up, covering her once more, walking through the kitchen door just as he heard the all too familiar grumbling, “ Sakura, get up- if my mom comes home and you’re here she’s gonna be pissed at me for letting you sleep on the floor. ” 

* * *

  
  


Did she really think he was cougar bait ? Honestly, that really wasn’t his sorta thing, he didn’t really have an age preference, in fact, he thought people who did were rather weird, after all, who chooses their attraction over someone? 

Dark orbs are focused on the back of a rather stiff looking med student, brow arched slightly, the question just falling from his lips, and he can see her twitch in nervousness at having her own words be repeated to him, he has to stop himself from grinning. He was there to pick up a quick snack, but he could surely entertain himself for a few minutes. So he sits next to the tense girl, an amused glint shining in charcoal orbs, “ I was not aware you’d analized my romantic life so intensely, Sakura, but do tell, what are your sources on me liking older women ? ” If anyone was into older women, it was Hidan, though he wouldn’t say his intentions were of the romantic sort. 

“ Was that what you heard ? Well, Itachi I guess you’re just… so mature for your age- ”, she turns away from him, and he can see a flash of red settling on her features, it suited her. She looked so pretty when she became flustered, the way her pale skin lit up with crimson, how it spread all the way to the tip of her ears, it was adorable. He nods, glancing at her companion who seemed to be completely eating up their whole interaction, he never did understand people’s fascination with the Uchiha's, as if they were some rare breed, then again, he supposed the Hyuuga also went through similar things. He supposed it was common among wealthy families.

He reaches up, playing with soft, pink tresses that escape their confinement from her loose ponytail, “ you’d be surprised Sakura, not everything is as simple as you think. ” Mouth parts, as if to say something, but he hears his name being called, “ ah- that’s me. I’ll see you around. ” He stands, glancing at the blonde who all but gawked at them, there’s a nod, “ Yamanaka. ” He smiles at the girl who walked towards him, taking the order from her hands and turning to leave, glancing at a statue of what was once Sakura. 

It took about two seconds for him to let his head drop against the wheel of his car, what had he done? He’d scared her off! Who did he think he was ! Grabbing her hair ? Christ, this was not a romance movie, and that was his younger brother’s best friend- A groan escapes his lips, starting up the car. What was done was done. Period. He’d just have to control himself more, tighten up his own leash. 

He couldn’t wallow in his own lack of self control, he had an obscene amount of work to do.

* * *

  
  


What was she supposed to do? No, not what she was supposed to do… What had just even happened ? In a matter of what? Three minutes? Maybe less ? Itachi Uchiha had made her freak out in ways she had never done before. And even after he left, she was still left staring at her notes, but not really processing a thing. 

“ What. The. Hell. ” It’s Ino who eventually breaks the silence, and green orbs snap to the blonde, “ what the fuck ! Ino ! Why didn’t you tell me he was there ? ” There’s a scoff and it takes all of Sakura’s willpower to not smack her head into next week, “ what do you mean why didn’t I tell you ? I called out to you but you were too busy talking shit to notice ! ” A finger points at her accusingly, a perfectly manicured nail decorating the slender digit. 

“ Well it’s not like you don’t know how to interrupt me ! You never seem to have a problem with it in normal situations, but when it’s about Itachi, you’re suddenly polite ? God. ” She knew it wasn’t Ino’s fault, it was her own fault for not having a filter, that’s what you got when you talked about other people. 

“ But enough about that ! Girl, did you not feel him grabbing your hair ? What the hell was that about?! Since when are you guys so intimate? ” At this, Sakura frowns, a brow cocking slightly, “ what do you mean? There was nothing intimate about that, I probably had something in my hair, Itachi isn’t a touchy kinda guy-” She instinctively reaches out to touch the loose strand that curled near her ear, ignoring the way her cheeks became warm. “ Well it sure as hell looked like he was about to pounce. ” Thinly plucked brows wiggle in her direction and the pink haired girl snorts, eyes rolling at her friend’s antics, “ okay, let’s drop it, you need to finish your work so I can go home and finish my own project. Go on, slow poke. ” Said blonde whines, letting her head drop against her own notes, huffing slightly.

She can’t stop thinking about his last words to her, not everything is as simple as you might think. What did he mean about that? Head of the pen is pushed between her lips, chewing on the plastic end thoughtfully, he was a puzzle. 

  
  


* * *

_Hyuuga Residence - High School Graduation, 1 year ago._

She was dancing. The music isn’t really the type of songs she listens to, but it’s fun, and it makes her body want to move. Long hair is left loose, curled ever so slightly, and it bounces around her as she sways to the music, it’s intense, the lyrics of said song, and it makes her skin tingle ever so slightly. 

Emerald orbs open, looking around her, she feels a hand at the small of her back and her face lights up, she turns, brows furrowed, “ hey- ”, she meets a broad chest, and she has to tilt her head back to meet the perpetrator’s gaze, “ ah, excuse me, Sakura, I was trying to get across the floor. ” She’s left staring at Itachi. He looks… amazing, as always, his hair, pinned into a low bun, midnight strands framing his handsome face- ah, she’s gawking at him. She steps back, “ no worries, Itachi, it’s fine, just didn’t know who it wa- ”, she feels someone back up, and soon, she’s falling into his arms. She feels rather small in his arms, he’s much taller than her, and quite fit too. 

Her head tilts up and soon, her face floods with blood. She leaned against Itachi, and his arms had, instinctively, fallen to her waist, if only to steady her, but she’s looking up at him, green meets charcoal, though the intensity he’s looking at her with is new. Slender hands come up, sliding up his chest, just to be able to steady herself, but she’s still looking at him, and it seems like he’s leaned down ? 

_**“ Itachi ! ”** _

Their little moment, if you could call it that, is interrupted by Hana Inuzuka, calling out to him from the edge of the dance floor. And his hands immediately let go of her, Sakura finds herself immediately stepping away, an apology is mumbled somewhere between the embarrassed flush of her skin and him excusing himself. Green orbs follow him through the crowd, Hana says something she can’t decipher, and Itachi only nudges her away slightly, walking away. She reaches up, pressing a cool hand against her chest, why was her heart pounding? It was only Itachi, she’d known him since forever. 

She hears her name being called, and she glances back, still shocked, but a smile is forced across her features as she meets the silver eyes of a young Hinata Hyuuga, “ Hina! This party is amazing ! ” She wills her heart to still, to calm down. She was not attracted to **_Itachi Uchiha_ **of all people. 

* * *

  
  


“ Hey Forehead! ” She’s snapped away from her memories thanks to a shrill voice, and she blinks the distant music of that day away from her mind. “ Sorry- what was that ? ” Sakura frowns, searching for Ino’s face, a brow cocking when she finds the blonde looking like she was ready to go, “ did you finish already? ” At this, Ino snorts, “ wow it seems like those day dreams of yours sure last a ton, must be all the extra space in your head. I finished like 20 minutes ago. Anyways, the guys are hanging out at the skate park and then they’re gonna go eat, d’you wanna come ? ” 

Sakura ponders her answer for a second, before shaking her head, “ nah, I gotta get home and actually study. Mom’s gonna have my ass if I fail this neo exam. ” A laugh, “ sure Sakura, as if you could ever fail anything. Whatevs, get home safe and text me as soon as you’re home, I’m gonna go upstairs and drag Chouji with me. ” Sakura nodded and watched her retreat towards the cashier, where the entrance to Chouji’s home was. 

A buzz caught her attention and she reached toward her phone, after reading the message, she sighed. Of course her mother was going to force her to stop by the store for tonight’s dinner, because why else does she do the weekly shopping if not to forget everything. Shoving everything into her bag, she quickly walked out, cussing softly at the sudden drop in temperature. Good thing she’d asked for Naruto’s hoodie. She reaches around her waist and freezes. It was missing. When did it fall ? “ Shit, shit shit! ” She looks around the street, feeling her heart at her throat, it was his lucky hoodie, he’d go nuts if she lost it. 

Calm down Sakura, retrace your steps. 

And with that, she began walking towards the school, following the earlier route, hoping she’d left at some shop. A shiver ran down her spine. It was way too cold for her to be using such a thin crewneck. 

* * *

“ Thanks anyways, just thought I’d check ! ” She waves at the old woman- owner of a candy store she and Ino frequented since middle school- before she brings the green apple lollipop into her mouth, sighing softly. The only place left to look was the library, but she’s sure she had it on the moment they left, after all, she only ran in to get a book about toxins that the librarian had put to the side for her, had it fallen when she sat down to wait? 

She’s chewing on the hard candy gently, nervously, before a piece of the acidic sweet snaps off, so now she’s chewing in nervousness, well, better her candy than her lip. Rushing up the stairs, she waves at the security guard, showing her student ID, “ evening, Makoto, can I run into the library really quick ? I think I left my hoodie there. ” Makoto, a kind looking man smiles, nodding, “ go on, miss Sakura, there’s a few students in there working, so just don’t be too loud. ” Sakura nods, it was odd though, someone in the library this late at night ? Well, she’d been guilty of it once or twice, so she couldn’t judge. 

Opening the door that led into the impressive library, she looked around, bright green orbs flickering around the almost empty room, she saw a few laps turned on with various books and backpacks set on the table. Just be quiet and don’t bother anyone. With a nod to herself, she walked towards the front desk, lifting herself over it a bit, hoping to see the bright, bold red letter of her best friend’s last name. But no hope, there was nothing there. 

“ Oh crap, I’m screwed, some fangirl probably took it. ” A sigh, and her head dropped in defeat, albeit a bit too hard than she had expected, and the thud echoed around her. “ Ouch- _shit_ , guess Ino really is rubbing off on me. ” With a sigh, she lifts her head, pulling the lollipop from between her lips, free hand rubbing at her face. 

“ Were you looking for this? ” Eyes snap open. **Of course**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, reviews are greatly appreciated ! They pump me up and force me to stay glued to the keyboard ! Love y'all !!!


End file.
